Compact discs or CDs have typically been marketed or mounted in so-called jewel cases, with these jewel cases then stored one on top of other in a CD disc rack so that the CD's may be assessable for use.
While CD racks may be free standing or mounted to some other object such as a wall or side of a stereo component case, there is a requirement to be able to easily transport a number of CDs from one location to another without damage to the CDs. Portable CD cases have existed which include a clamshell type case having a hinge and in one embodiment zippered around three sides to permit transporting of the CDs within the case and opening of the case. However, there are no means provided to house labels or other indicia at the surface of the CD case so as to indicate what CDs are contained therein. Nor is there any opportunity to be able to provide a label at the case itself for advertising or other purposes. Moreover, just simply stacking CDs in a CD case of this type can result in scratching of the surfaces of the CDs, making them unusable.
Also when these CD cases are sold they are ordinarily simply thrown in a bin, with no attention being paid as to how the CD cases are to be displayed. The result is that the CD cases in the past have become battered, shop worn and not easily presented to the public in a pleasing manner.
It will be appreciated that compact discs as presently marketed have an upper surface for labeling which is provided with an indication of the content of the CD itself. The labeling may be confined to a center portion of the CD ROM disc about the center spindle receiving aperture.
For those CD cases which are opaque there is no opportunity to indicate to the individual either what CDs are contained in the case or to provide for any labeling which is visible to the user. Moreover, there is no way to personalize the CD case to the individual's likes or tastes, with the prior CD cases mainly being a receptacle for the transport of the CDs.